wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ice troll
General Ice trolls can be found in the frigid lands of Dun Morogh, where they once ruled the surface before Dwarves conquered it from them. Another ice troll tribe, the Drakkari, can be found in the frozen continent of Northrend, where they founded the nation of Zul'Drak. Ice trolls were actually the first to be exiled by the original Zandalar tribe due to their highly unnatural bloodlust and brutality which included a hatred for their own kind. Next to the remaining Zandalari trolls the ice trolls of their Northrend capital of Zul'Drak are unquestionably the largest of their kind standing an imposing 8-9 feet tall with clear sets of stacked muscle that stand out even among other trolls. The ice trolls of Dun Morogh - the Frostmane Tribe - who are currently fighting a guerilla war against the Dwarves, have been forced to live in caves and small encampments surrounding Iceflow Lake. It is unknown where the location of their former capital was, however the seat of their power now lies in the large cave complex of Frostmane Hold. In the hills of Shimmer Ridge, the ice trolls grow Shimmerweed and have several encampments. (Encampments include: Frostmane Hold, Shimmer Ridge, the troll settlements near Anvilmar). Like other trolls, the ice trolls follow the Voodoo traditions, with a focus on priestly rather than shamanistic Voodoo. History The ice trolls have been the enemies of the Dwarven kingdom since the Dwarves invaded the surface of Dun Morogh and took it from the trolls hundreds of years ago. Before this catastrophy befell them, the ice trolls had controlled a small Empire similar to that of the larger Empires of their forest troll and jungle troll brothers. Recently in their ongoing ancestral holy-war against the Dwarves, they have been content to let the Troggs wear down their enemies for them. The ice trolls of Northrend are also a troubled civilisation, first being the target of hostilities from the ancient empire of Azjol-Nerub, and now the land of Northrend is dominated by the Scourge. Society Frostmane society is geared around their state of guerilla war, with even the Whelps and Novices of their Tribe being enlisted into the battle. Headhunters, Hideskinners and Snowstriders form the core of their warrior force, making up the hunter-killer and ranger type warriors of their armies, and Seers and Shadowcasters act as their magic users and spiritual advisors. In the last great war it was observed that the ice trolls of Northrend also had Trapper, Berserker, Priest, High Priest and Warlord type martial units, similar to most other troll military forces, and many of them acted as mercenaries for the Alliance forces of Prince Arthas in the belief that the Lich King was their common enemy. Culture Ice Trolls have been observed to live in both igloo-like structures and simple tents. Their igloo structures are skilfully crafted and range widely in design, many being equipt with doors. Ice Trolls generally live in small villages, usually located in areas shielded from icy winds. Important Individuals *Grik'nir the Cold *Great Father Arctikus Tribes/Groups some taken from http://iownallyourbase.com/boomshaka/races.php See also http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/story/troll/icetrolls.html Category:Trolls Category:Ice Trolls Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures